Currently, when a search function is used, the search requirement of a user may be sometimes related to a terminal used, for example, an application download requirement, and problem search associated with the terminal. In such a case, when different terminals are used and the desired search result is related to the terminal, the search result related to the terminal needs to be presented in a suitable position among all the search results, so as to satisfy the search requirement of the user.
However, in the prior art, the search results obtained according to the queries are the same if identical queries are input from the same client at different terminals, which does not involve any processing about the search results at different terminals. As a result, the accuracy of the search result obtained is relatively low.